<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing Plans by Cheyenne_6698</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609429">Changing Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyenne_6698/pseuds/Cheyenne_6698'>Cheyenne_6698</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyenne_6698/pseuds/Cheyenne_6698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When was the moment that Caliban decided it was better to rule with Sabrina than compete against her in the trials? What did he think about for the 2000 years that he waited underneath the sands for the right moment to rise? Just a little look into maybe what he thought about before that marriage proposal in season 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sabrina Spellman/ Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Sabrina Spellman/Caliban, Sabrina Spellman/Nicholas Scratch (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changing Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own CAOS, all rights go to Netflix and Archie Comics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caliban had been hiding in the dirt under Golgotha for almost 2000 years when he felt the shift of power that signaled Sabrina’s return to the modern world after leaving him behind. He had slept, seething in anger that he had fallen for her tricks, that he had fallen for her words about honor, taking the beating to spare her the indignation and scars that no queen of hell should have to suffer. There had been a moment when he had thought they would turn on the pontiff together and return with the bowl, but no. The little bitch had pulled her tricks, and fled. Leaving him there to suffer, to die at Pilate’s hand, while she would rule alone. And that could not be allowed.</p>
<p>“Caliban..” The sound of his name, pulled him out of his thought, “he was there, he got left behind. I have to go back for him.” Hmmmmm, so the princess didn’t understand how time loops worked, that wasn’t surprising. Even as Lilith explained how the time loop worked, that he was most likely dead, Sabrina protested. “But I don’t want that.” She wanted to go back, she felt guilty for leaving. Interesting.</p>
<p>If he was truthful, the Morningstar had fascinated him since he had first laid eyes on her in her first visit to hell. She was stunning, almost angelic looking with that white hair, the innocence still clinging around her like a shield. How ironic, yet fitting was it that the first fallen angel would produce such a child. The fascination had only grown when she took her place on the thrown, just giving them all a glimpse of her power with a flash of her eyes.  There had been no attraction to her, just fascination. Of how this child, though infernal in her origin, raised on earth to be simple a daughter of night, could think herself worthy or even capable of ruling the hell that was, well, hell.</p>
<p>No, attraction had come when she had dragged her first soul into the throne room. In how she had thrown him at Lilith’s feet and declared her desire for his pain, and her willingness to drag more like him to their kingdom. That was the first true look at what a queen she could be, if she gave into her darker desires. A queen that Caliban would have no problem following and worshiping at the feet of. </p>
<p>When he stole the crown of Herod from her, when she struck him in the throne room before all of the court, that was when he felt the beginning of all consuming lust. It took all the will he had to not pull her to him, to ravage that smirking mouth as she threatened to slit his throat, as the demons chanted her name. She was magnificent, and she despised him. Sabrina was in many was a paradox. Mortal, yet infernal. Queen of Hell, but clinging to the mortal realm. Firm in her convictions, yet when proven wrong, willing to throw herself whole heartedly the other direction. She had admired him the first time she’d seen him on the beach, but still was caught up in the warlock she had taken back from hell. Her attachment to the mortal he admired, her claims of love and how far she way willing to go, but it weakened her in the eyes of Hell, made her seem more like the mortals whose souls they tormented than a ruler. The kings were already restless, waiting for the moment when she would turn her back on them for too long and they would make their move, the hordes following their example. When they had come to him at first with their plan, he had agreed wholeheartedly that he was the better choice for the throne. Already, though, Caliban could see a different fate being laid out before him. One much different than the on Beelzebub had planned for him.  </p>
<p>He could already see it now, in his mind’s eye. Himself on the throne of Hell, the crown of Herod on his head, the crowds of Pandemonium cheering below him, and Sabrina by his side, his queen, equal, and partner in every way. She’d be dressed in the finest gold cloth or perhaps red, to match those red lips. Or maybe she’d fully embrace the darkness that lingered beneath the surface of her soul and be clothed completely in black, contrasting beautifully with her smooth pale skin and ivory hair. She’d hold her head high as a golden circlet rested gently on her curls. Together, they’d pass judgement on all those who entered into their kingdom. Perhaps, some, she would falter on, letting him take the lead and folding herself into his strength. Others, she would unleash all of her righteous fury on, the air crackling around her as she passed judgement on their crimes. Together, they would make sure that the order of Hell was kept, that all suffered as they should, that the demons were kept on a short leash. And then perhaps, when the duties of court had ended, they could come together in other ways….</p>
<p>Caliban felt the sands above him shift as the princess and her regent left him, and he began to dig himself out of his grave for the first time since 33 AD. A new plan was already forming in his head. One that would give both him and the Morningstar exactly what they would want.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>